Yugioh Poems
by KuramaandHieiever
Summary: A collection of Yugioh poems. It’s a look at all of their diaries, and the poems they’ve written to convey their feelings. Each entry spells out a message…COMPLETE
1. I'm Not Who You Thought I Was

Disclaimer:

I do not own Yugioh. Don't ask stupid questions.

Summary:

A collection of Yugioh poems. It's a look at all of their diaries, and the poems they've written to convey their feelings. Each entry spells out a message…

This is dedicated to **DementedInsaneSpirit, **and **Shaolin10 **(even though I don't think you actually watch Yugioh ;;; I had planned an RK collection, but I don't know much about RK yet...and I want it to be good U.U;)

Please review.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm Not Who You Thought I Was

**I**t's not so bad, to be hidden away

**M**y yami takes over, in my soul room I stay

**N**o one knows of why I cry

**O**r why my one wish in this world is to die

**T**o leave this world, for I don't belong here

**W**ill my wish be granted? I have no fear

**H**oping to die, such a strange desire

**O**nly I can't…it will ablaze the fire

**Y**ou don't understand…if I die so does he

**O**n my grave, he can't and won't dance in glee

**U**nder my skin, he crawls and is alive

**T**hough it's all because of me that he can survive

**H**ow I wish to be free of this terrifying nightmare

**O**h, I hope that someday, somebody will care

**U**nderstandably, nobody wants to be my friend

**G**loom and doom, forever till the end

**H**orrible nightmares, even worse than what's real

**T**he thing is that, I can't explain how I feel

**I**t's not that my yami abuses me so

**W**hy does everybody act like they know?

**A**nd act as if they know me so well

**S**o long, I'm gone, I'm getting rid of this hell…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. Sorry if that didn't make much sense. Can you see the message the lines spell out?


	2. My Life Is Slowly Fading

Thanks so much for all the reviews!!:

RVG, Jieli, Pockygirl-2002, Shaolin 10, FearOfDying, Hiei Dragon Girl, Master Ruby, Frankie, Pharaoh'sJewel, (asterisk, tilde, apostrophe)Mrs. Ishtar(apostrophe, tilde, asterisk), Disturbedvixen, Seto'sFan, Naphatarie, Demented Insane Spirit, Tikaru, Sorceress Vanessa

I'm very sorry if I spelt your pen name wrong or forgot you completely. It's not intentionally. (for Mrs. Ishtar, as some of you may know, you can no longer put asterisks [the little stars] or the tildes [squiggly lines] in fics because they get erased. That was my creative way of putting them there…sort of)

I guess that even though the whole fic's dedicated to **Demented Insane Spirit **and **Shaolin 10, **I shall dedicate this chapter to **Master Ruby **because she's my friend and this chapter is about Seto (who she happens to like). Anyways, onto the chapter. Please review. Sorry that I take forever to update.****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Life Is Slowly Fading

****

Mokuba; my reason to keep going on

Yet I think he'd be better off with me gone

Lies and tears, always told, never fall

I can't even remember how I lost it all

Forever misfortune follows me 'round

It creeps up behind me, not making a sound

Sometimes the pain, it erases what's real

So I then cut myself, knowing that it will heal

Limb by limb, I am falling apart

Often more darkness surrounds my heart

Will I get rid of my past, erase all the hate?

Let me attempt to before it's too late

Year after year, I fail once again

Forget all this pain, I just want it to end

After feeling the worst, I just want to go

Death will come soon, and everyone will know

I can't deny it, my true colors will show

No turning back, but the future looks bleak

Gripping to fantasy, I can't help but feel weak...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a friendly reminder: Please review. Any suggestions would be very welcome. And the reason the last lines are kinda messed up is because I'm an idiot who can't count and thought the message was 20 letters instead of 19, so I had to have three lines rhyme instead of two at one point. If that made no sense, just forget everything I said.


	3. Memories Forever Haunt

Disclaimer: How long will it take for me to get it through your thick skulls that I don't own Yugioh, damnit! ;;;;;;

Thanks for the reviews!!!:

RVG, TheHotChick, FearOfDying, Tikaru, Bakuras-Hell (twice)**,** **Sorceress Vanessa, Master Ruby, Shaolin 10, Black Triforce, Yukiangel28 **(twice)**, Jieli, Pharaoh's Jewel, Demented Insane Spirit, Hiei Dragon Girl**

I don't have much to say about this. I've been trying to get out of my slump for weeks, but I just can't seem to write anymore. Summer makes me lazy, even though all I do all day is sit around and listen to music **[sweatdrops]**.

And I knew there was something wrong with that last poem. Sharp eye, Jieli. No wonder I thought I counted 20 lines -.-;;; Okay, to you very confused people, I left out the "E" in the word "LIFE" in the last poem. If you go back, you can tell. I'm surprised only one person noticed. If I try to change it though, I have to change the whole poem, and I really don't want to do that. I'm sorry about that and I'll try not to let it happen again!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Memories Forever Haunt

****

My family I suppose was not one of the best

Every memory of them has been put to rest

Maybe happiness for me just wasn't meant

Only thing life has done is make me broken and bent

Repetitive routines, this life makes me weary

I only see everything as boring and dreary

Endeavoring to find a reason to be

Same problem for all, same problem for me

Forgetting the past was a difficult task

Oh, how I hate to hide behind this hateful mask

Reality is fading, and weak is my will

Ending my story, while time stands still

Vivid memories pull me through the abyss

Every sin replays and leads to this

Right and wrong, and dark and light

Help, I fear I'll lose this fight

A war within, and the battles go on

Unbelievable acts, the screams sound of song

Nothing can make up for all that I've caused

The sky in the world of imagination is paused…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well…**[blinks]** I really would like it if that made any sense. If you really read into my poems, you can usually find references to songs that I've listened to over and over again. I can tell you that there's at least one or two (no, I think at least three **[smiles]**) in this one. I hope you liked this even though I personally didn't think it was one of my best. Please review!


	4. The Pharaoh Will Return

****

Disclaimer: By now, I hope that you have established that no one on this site owns Yugioh or any other popular anime for that fact. If you hadn't realized that before you read this disclaimer (which that in itself is odd) then I pity your sad soul.

Nothing much to say. I hope that if you read the previous poem you go back and review it. And I also hope you review at the end of this one. This is dedicated to **Pharaoh's Jewel **of course because she's a great friend, and I kinda promised her I'd do Yami next. Okay, so I hope that I get as many reviews as I did for the last few chapters!

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Pharaoh Will Return

** __**

Tears seldom stray from my amber eyes

****

However I'm truly crying on the inside

****

Each duel gets harder, and the real me stays hidden

****

Pain is returning from my past unforgiving

****

How can I fight when I know what's to come?

****

A once immortal pharaoh, now ready to run

****

Remembering the past, knowing that it repeats

****

And sad as it is, I must confess defeat

****

Over and over I keep feeling regret

****

He does not know that I didn't forget

****

When my memories returned I told not a soul

****

I suppose that the recollections are forever to hold

****

Lying through life, getting whatever I pleased

****

Low as the dirt, I can't believe that was me

****

Ripples of time repeat through my mind

****

Each memory more painful, and tightly they bind

****

There must be more to this than I understand

****

Usually I'd help, now I need the hand

****

Rendering me helpless, I fear for the worst

****

Nothing, it seems, will stop the pharaoh's curse…

****

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, that didn't make sense either. I suck, don't I? -.-;;; Well, reviews would be appreciated. __


	5. I'm Giving Into Mad Thoughts

Disclaimer: I never have (and for the world's sake) probably never will own Yugioh. But I can dream, can't I?

Okay, peoples. Why are you all so confused about who the poems are about? I shall clear things up:

First Poem-Ryou

Second Poem-Seto

Third Poem-Malik

Fourth Poem-Yami

Fifth Poem-Joey

Happy now? This poem is not really angsty or anything. It's just about how Joey feels about Mai…doesn't seem that angsty to me, but I guess that's up to you readers to decide. Review please. I'd appreciate it. Oh, and I think this was inspired by listening to _By Myself _too many times. That's where the title of the chapter came from.

****

I Am Giving Into Mad Thoughts

****

Irrational thoughts are bringing me down  
****

**A**nd I'm going in circles, without making a sound

****

**M**y soul cries purely to get her attention

****

**G**leaming eyes have gained my affection

****

**I**ll is my heart, it's breaking apart

****

**V**exing decisions, I'm back at the start

****

**I**nside of me lives anger and madness

****

**N**earing my end, I've discovered new sadness

****

**G**reedy I am, wanting to feel her smooth skin

****

**I**nstead I back far away and bury deep within

****

**N**eedless arguments distract my wandering eyes

****

**T**oday will maybe be the day she hears my love-filled cries

****

**O**r maybe another simple day, when she least expects

****

**M**aybe by then she'll not ignore and I will gain her respect

****

**A**nd perhaps by the time my courage is drawn she will have gone away

****

**D**oubts now fill my head, and I hope that she will stay

****

**T**his madness in my mind just will not leave me alone

****

**H**ours I have spent to think of what it'd be like to live on my own

****

**O**ften I wonder how I would survive without her for a while

****

**U**nderneath her marred perfection I see a girl longing to smile

****

**G**rabbing her to bring her close, I hope she knows I will not hurt

**H**oping that the times we talked were all attempts to flirt  
****

**T**oday will have to be the day I tell her how I feel  
****

**S**o if I succeed, and we lead a life I'll hope that it is real

****

Please review.


	6. Do Not Treat Me Like A Kid

Disclaimer:

I don't own Yugioh. Think of what would happen if I _did._ O.O;;; scary, huh?

Thanks so much for the reviews and being patient with my non-updating self!!!:

RVG, FearOfDying, YukiAngel28 (hehe, I'll see you later :D), **DisturbedVixen, Shaolin 10, MasterRuby, Black Triforce, Demented Insane Spirit, Jieli, Yami No Marik, flyingshadow370 **(four times :D)**, Pharaoh'sJewel, Razzleteddy**

Thanks to everyone for being so patient. I've had this written for weeks, and I haven't updated. I'll try to update more often, but I can never hold true to that, can I? I think I joined too many activities in school…and then I actually got into the school play and I don't know how often rehearsals will be and whatever, but…yeah, uh. Just read. And I'd really like it if you reviewed, but I guess that's up to you, huh? And just so I don't confuse you, this is Serenity. Anyone who asks me who this is or gets confused…you better be prepared, 'cause I'll hunt you down and make you into my imaginary friend (I've done that to this one boy in school. His name is now Bob and he's my imaginary friend…what? It was punishment for sitting on my old imaginary friend BOB T.T how I'll miss him) Yeah, I'm wacko. Please read and review.

* * *

Do Not Treat Me Like A Kid

****

Dampened sleeves; results of tears

Open feelings through the years

Not seeing things which taught a lesson

Of visions dark are pure perfection

Time flies by and cuts my deep

Try not to wake from peaceful sleep

Reach out to friends to talk things out

Each time I do I feel to shout

All of them treat me so poor

They make me wish that I was more

Might I be, they'd treat my equal

End of the line, for they're not people

Like others known they think I'm young

I _doubt they know how their words stung_

Kid, they call but wasn't truth

Each one puzzled by how I grew

An act full of fool who call themselves friends

Keep me out up til the end

I'll show they all, and soon they'll see

Dear friends of mine, I'll cease to be

* * *

I changed a lot of lines typing this up (I had it written down…grrr I hate having to write out my poems which is why I usually type them up and save them on my computer) soooooo yeah, it's really weird, right? Sorry for the disappointment. I'm losing my inspiration -.-;;; Please review! And oh, I was hoping more people would read my _Anywhere _songfic (it's an evanescence song…oh, btw did you know that an evanescence cd/dvd is coming out soon? I can forward the email I got to peoples if you want me to) for YYH and well, I worked so hard on it U.U;;; oh, whatever. Thanks for reading.


	7. Lost In The Nothingness Of Time

Disclaimer:

I wonder why I still do these…I think it's pretty obvious that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…'cause then I'd be rich…which I'm not, and famous…which I'm not. And if I owned Yu-Gi-Oh (which keep in mind, I don't) then it probably would never have reached the USA in its edited chopped up form, but still would've sucked and warped the minds of teenagers and adults everywhere with its crap-happy ( ;) card game and make everyone's brains go poof!

…yeah, so I guess what I'm trying to say is, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and I'm kind of glad I don't.

Thanks for the reviews!!!: (still have no clue why everybody's reviewing these poems…I think they're pretty bad, and I keep finding errors in them, but, whatever. I don't mind the reviews, keep 'em coming ;) )

Razzleteddy, flyingshadow370, FearOfDying, Black Triforce, kongouseki (twice)**, Shaolin 10, Sorceress Vanessa, The Thief Kuronue, Yami No Marik **(twice)**, Dark Mysteries, Calmhorizon, saiyanluva24601, Hiei Dragon Girl, Anony-mouse-Skye, Demented Insane Spirit**

I'm surprised that people are still reading my stuff (and very happy). See, but you should be thanking Courtney (AKA YukiAngel28...go read her stuff after this :D) because she's not online so I have nothing to do so I'm updating. I'm going crazy here. Please read and review. This one is Ishuzu/Isis whatever you want to call her. It's kind of obvious too. And she speaks about the millennium necklace in past tense, because she gave it to Yugi, remember? Gah, I'm not really liking Yu-Gi-Oh anymore…too confusing. I think I'm going to start a Rurouni Kenshin poem collection soon…would any of you read that? Please review, sorry for the long authoress note…things…

**

* * *

**

Lost In The Nothingness Of Time

**L**iving just to pass the days  
**O**ld recollections come to stay  
**S**ordid times of adverse life  
**T**he necklace gold would prove what's right  
**I**f known what is to come tomorrow  
**N**ecklace gold would purge my sorrow  
**T**reading on will leave me weak  
**H**ardly having strength to speak  
**E**nough of games, I want no more  
**N**umb from hurt down to the core  
**O**ver again the past repeats  
**T**he strength of cards to few elite  
**H**ow better they think they are for this  
**I**s victory just cause for bliss?  
**N**ear my end I fight for fate  
**G**iving into endless hate  
**N**othing solved by hollow revenge  
**E**very adventure leads to the same end  
**S**atisfactory joy, but nothing too great  
**S**o once more save the world-before it's too late  
**O**thers protected don't thank even once  
**F**ear and dread: it's easier to run  
**T**hese people you guard, who don't even care  
**I**f you'd find one who does, it would be quite rare  
**M**aybe it's better just to let them be  
**E**ndless controversy I would wish to let free 

**

* * *

**

Look who learned how to single space! -.-; Hopefully that made the message a little easier to see?

Well…that was odd. That's mostly how I see Yu-Gi-Oh. If you read it closely, near the end, I put a line in there from the song I was listening to. (Hint: if you're a linkin park fan you should spot it right away.)

Umm…that's all for now. Since you're already down here, why not hit the button and tell me what you think? I wrote it in ten minutes, so try to go easy on me. Oh, and look! I used a vocabulary word in here (well…sort of…).

Please review.


	8. Biding My Time, Wanting Revenge

Disclaimer:

No…still don't own it.

Thanks for reviewing!!:

x-daydreamer-x, Sorceress Vanessa, Black Triforce, PJ Zatken, The Thief Kuronue, rubychandesert, Razzleteddy, Calmhorizon, Yami No Marik, blackfirex13

Sorry for the late updates! Gah, I have excuses (my family's here, I have a research paper to do, and other stuffs). But the real reason is because I'm just too damn lazy. Please read and review. By the way, just so no one asks or gets confused, this is Bakura, as in the evil Bakura (I normally refer to the evil one as Bakura and the slightly normaler one as Ryou). Like I said, please take the time to review, just as I took the time to write this in 04 (plan to update my YYH poem collection and my humor fic…but don't know which to write first). Happy 2005 everyone!!! Hope everyone's in good health. I worked very hard on this poem (okay, so it kinda just spilled out of my mind, but it sounds pretty good to me…even if Bakura's talking about the pharaoh more than half the time…)

Oi…I _wrote _this in 2004, on the 31st, but this idiot here didn't ever get the chance to post it. Great job **hits head**

**

* * *

**

**Biding My Time, Wanting Revenge**

**B**eckoning spirits to lend their hand  
**I**n revenge of the pharaoh who once ruled the land  
**D**efinite evil lies within his soul  
**I** know of his powers; hidden and old  
**N**ever imagined he'd be back again  
**G**reed and misfortune to be his best friends  
**M**any times a winner, sacrifices so needless  
**Y**et warning others and hoping they'll heed it  
**T**iming so off, and hollow words said  
**I**nstant desire to know what's in his head  
**M**yself; to destroy him, and all his persona  
**E**ach time coming closer but still just a loner  
**W**hen the new era arrives, I'll be in control  
**A**nd away he shall be, locked up or sold  
**N**ever a tear, for revenge will come soon  
**T**icking the time with each full circle moon  
**I**ridescent puzzle in which he resides  
**N**ot unlike myself, he needlessly hides  
**G**reat power shall come to those with the seven  
**R**are items of gold to be one man's heaven  
**E**nding so bitter, which awaits my reprisal  
**V**engeance so sweet that requires survival  
**E**vil inside that can never be killed  
**N**earing the pharaoh who thinks he is skilled  
**G**raceful death awaits him and all his beliefs  
**E**choes of forgiveness shall aid in his defeat

**

* * *

**

Please review! Be patient with updates as well...not feeling very happy going into the New Year...


	9. Ignorance Is An Unforgivable Sin

Disclaimer:

No, still poor (only have about 5 bucks-not even). Besides, there's no way my feeble mind could ever create such complex, confusing animes such as this one.

**Thanks for reviewing! **(and being patient with my lazy self):

Calm Horizon, Shaolin 10, eternity (thrice), Disturbedvixen, Onyx Rose, PJ Zatken, tcg/animefan (four times), Pharaoh'sCrystals

Oh, by the way, I reserve my artistic license to do whatever the hell I want with these characters. My mind's really got an abstract way of thinking, so yeah, my poems probably wont make much sense…

FOR THE LAST FREAKIN' TIME:

Chapter 1- Ryou (who is the hikari and will stay that way throughout my writing)  
Chapter 2- Seto  
Chapter 3- Malik  
Chapter 4- Yami  
Chapter 5- Joey  
Chapter 6- Serenity  
Chapter 7- Ishizu  
Chapter 8- Bakura (the yami who will stay that way…because I said so)  
Chapter 9- Yugi  
Chapter 10- Marik  
Chapter 11- END?

I have no clue what I'm doing. If I try to go through every single character I will be writing poems until I'm in college. Sooooo…I guess I'll just do the first ten I think of (which means there's probably only going to be two more-one after this chapter). Sorry…but I'll probably then either make a sequel or…umm…write individual poems or something. By the way, the only reason I'm writing now is because with the help of my friend Jackclyn, I have gotten FireFox in place of Internet Explorer (had MSN, now have Bellsouth/DSL) which is retarded. Computer is now very, very fast (well, it was…sort of…) and that's why I'm updating right now. Soooooo we shall all thank Jackclyn and her strange and amazing computer skills which have definitely fixed my stupid computer :) Thank you for reading my authoress note things, even though they're extremely long. I swear, if someone asks me who this chapter's about, I will have to hunt you down and cut you up into little pieces with a machete…OR, I guess I could just kill you and then hang you from a clothesline from your intestines…your choice :) Mwahahahaha.

On to the chapter! 0:)

* * *

****

Ignorance Is An Unforgivable Sin

_**I**__t's not that I don't have an evil inside  
__**G**iving me thoughts that I must push aside  
**N**o one would think that I'm strong in my heart  
**O**__r why would I take time to set that apart?**  
R**eal sacrifice made just to prove what I am  
**A**nd all along thinking it made me a man  
**N**ever to know how to just disappear  
__**C**onfronting the past, facing up to my fears  
**E**nds tied together with one more thread of mine  
**I**nvolvement of the pharaoh who can't find his place in time  
**S**anity looms in corners that so wildly withdraw  
__**A** heart so lost and puzzled needing centuries to thaw  
**N**ot straightforward as it seems to have another in your head  
**U**nwilling to admit to knowing everything you've said  
**N**imble individuality I wish was to pass to me  
__**F**or this luck I've had so far, I think I never will be free  
**O**r maybe he will find his place and thus I will as well  
**R**emembering our travels, it's clear no one can tell  
**G**reat horrors lurking past each hall and haunting in my sleep  
**I** never get a sense of silence; know no way to weep  
**V**ivid colors in betrayal, thought "I'm not the one to blame"__**  
A**iry fields of paper flowers, dreamt of while I'm in this game  
**B**ecause that's all this is to you, my life is just to waste  
**L**ove as friends and peacefulness of course is not the case  
**E**choes in this consciousness against concrete defenses__**  
S**etting standards for my living while these things are mere pretenses  
**I**t's hard describing what I've done and what I've yet to do**  
N**__ever mind what's wrong with me just help me save myself from you_

_

* * *

_

Don't tell me, I know that sucked…really really really badly. Anyway, time to go take a shower (to wash away the stench of defeat by my laziness).

Please review!


	10. Time Lost Cant Be Replaced

Disclaimer:

Nope, even being on here for over a year, I still haven't thought of a way to own this anime…oh, well.

Thanks For Reviewing:

Sami Ryou's Hikari, Razzleteddy, Calmhorizon, Ruby-chan, wELcoMe2mYLiFe

Here's the next chapter. This is **MARIK**. And if you're still confused, speak to Socky ((holds up sock puppet)). He's my bessssstest friend…

Um, enough of that. On with the chapter.

* * *

**Time Lost Can't Be Replaced**

****

**_T_**_o guard the pharaoh's dire tomb and live for his return_

_**I**nstant hurt and sorrow said, "I don't know what I'm worth"_

_**M**y life is spared for his and yet I tread on feeling spiteful_

_**E**ach day passed by instinctive guesses say it must be nightfall_

_**L**onesome in this prison, planning ways to kill my keeper_

_**O**n my mother's grave I swear to catch and kill the sleeper_

_**S**o many years I wasted awaiting evil to arise_

_**T**urned away and shut my eyes to will away the cries_

_**C**an't ignore the insane screams from others just like me_

_**A** guardian kills himself because he truly wasn't weak_

_**N**ot I, as wished, but stuck in here to find final reprisal_

_**T**icked away the time I rock myself for pure survival_

_**B**eneath the surface dusk consumes and swallows innocence_

_**E**nding is my story, but comes back with a vengeance_

_**R**epeat the past, the present nears as I prepare for war_

_**E**erie visions of long ago regret and make me sore_

_**P**erhaps I'll make it one more day, but still be thought of livid_

_**L**eft behind the memories that once had been so vivid_

_**A**nd now I'm here, I'm still alive these thousands of years later_

_**C**ollection of the items-useless-looking for the savior_

_**E**re break of day, another sunlit ray falls as it sets_

_**D**arkness from so long ago I know I can't forget_

_

* * *

_

Okay, I'm a nutcase, I'm tired, and that was really horrible. I can't believe I put "Ere Break Of Day" in there…stupid Hobbit book…

Review!


	11. Lost Souls Are Just A Waste

Disclaimer:

Must I say it?

Thanks For Reviewing:

xh3llox

One review? ONE? You guys can do better than THAT. I just realized I have all my alerts disable. Whoops. Hope you turned yours on. Anyway, this chapter is for everybody who reviewed every chapter…except that $#()($ last one. Enjoy.

* * *

**Lost Souls Are Just A Waste**

****

**_L_**_ullabies can sing their song when evil comes to rest_

_**O**ur bright and daring heroes have strived to do their best_

_**S**till sometimes it's not enough and shadows overcome_

_**T**he question is would they go on, or would they merely run?_

_**S**ome things are best unanswered, without having to decide_

_**O**ne more saving, one more risk, another selfless ride_

_**U**nderneath the humble hero lies a selfish guy_

_**L**eft alone, it feeds on fame, consumes him deep inside_

_**S**cary situations will not make them turn their tail_

_**A**nother win, they'll chalk it up; never can they fail_

_**R**eality will strike them hard when someone new is found_

_**E**ach one of them will lose their flight and roughly hit the ground_

_**J**ustly they will tell that they couldn't ever lose them_

_**U**gly souls they hid away; remember that they're human_

_**S**ometimes it's easy to forget with all that they have done_

_**T**hey think that failure is the chance a person gets to run_

_**A** friend will stand behind them, but one day they won't appear_

_**W**hen love and friendship have been replaced by overwhelming fear_

_**A**t last an ending absolute will come upon this team_

_**S**oon they'll have to realize that they're living without dreams_

_**T**hen time will catch up to these souls that once had been so brave_

_**E**nd of fame for tainted souls that wash up in the waves_

_

* * *

_

I'm done (I wound up screwing it up a little and had to spend a long time fixing it). I'd like more than one review this time, please.


End file.
